Platinum Dragon Lord
Platinum Dragon Lord (プラチナム・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, one of the most powerful dragons in the New World. He is also the child of the Dragon Emperor and a former member of the Thirteen Heroes. He serves as one of the councilors leading the Argland Council State. Appearance Platinum Dragon Lord is a dragon with a very majestic form. He has white sparkling scales as if it was wearing a white faint light that flows glittery. He is graceful and elegant enough to make you think whether this is really the strongest species or a work of art. Despite the Dragon Lord's colossal body, the tone of his voice can emanate gentleness. Personality It seems that Platinum Dragon Lord is good-nature as he respects his colleagues. He is willing to go so far as to help humans in their fight against the Evil Deities. On the other hand, the Dragon Lord is a benevolent person to those he sees as trustworthy. For instance, he gives away some of the Eight Greed Kings' items from Eryuentiu to the Thirteen Heroes for aid. As a former member of the Thirteen Heroes, he is friendly and respectful around a few humans in the group, one of which is Rigrit Bers Caurau. In a way, Platinum Dragon Lord can also be reminiscent of his past time spent with the Thirteen Heroes and fighting the Evil Deities. On the other hand, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't seem to bear any form of arrogance unlike his fellow Dragon Lords, refusing the claim made by Rigrit as being the strongest. Meanwhile, he was known to be a worrisome person that shows deep concerns for the safety of the New World, worrying that players may once again pollute it with their powerful Tier Magic. During his confrontation with Shalltear Bloodfallen for the first time, he has shown to act very cautiously and analytical towards his foe's powers who are above his level. From that encounter alone, he is a levelheaded Dragon Lord who was able to realize their difference in strength, deciding to have his drone armor retreat back to its main base of operation. Background Platinum Dragon Lord was born as the son of the Dragon Emperor and is one of the Five Dragon Counselors of the Argland Council State. He was one of the few surviving True Dragon Lords who did not in anyways get involved in the war with the Eight Greed Kings. He continues to live on while most of his kind was annihilated during the ensuing war which taken place five hundred years ago. After the fallout between the Eight Greed Kings which led to their civilization's demise, he took residence in their floating castle with the intention of trying to guard their magic items and prevent anyone from ever misusing them. He has been executing this self-imposed duty for centuries ever since. Platinum Dragon Lord came to regard Players and the powers they've brought with them as a severe threat corrupting the New World. The one exception was the leader of the Thirteen Heroes, who he allowed to take a few of the Eight Greed Kings's magic items to aid them in their fight against the Evil Deities. He joined the Thirteen Heroes group under a fake identity by remote controlling an empty armor from a distance using magic. When he eventually revealed his true identity, the other members were angered by the deception and they never fully forgive him for that. Even after the disbandment of that group, he still controlled his armor to move about outside in the open as shown when he encounter Shalltear Bloodfallen. According to the Slane Theocracy's Cardinals, Platinum Dragon Lord was on the lookout for what sorts of actions their nation may be planning politically. For instance, it was believed by the Cardinals that he knows about the identity of the Theocracy's trump card that was kept in secret from its countrymen and the New World. Platinum Dragon Lord was presumably the sole reason why the Cardinals are unable to freely use their trump card as they please due to him opposing their decision of deploying her. Under their supposed notion, this could infer that Platinum Dragon Lord is making sure to not let their trump card be used in a direct battle with the Elf Country. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Platinum Dragon Lord is an unknown foe who had caused Shalltear Bloodfallen to utilize her Valkyrie Armor and Spuit Lance. Platinum Dragon Lord's confrontation with Shalltear in combat occurs shortly after the Black Scripture retreated and before Ainz learned of her whereabouts.Overlord II Episode 01 The Dawn of Despair The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye believes Jaldabaoth to be as powerful as Platinum Dragon Lord when comparing the two. In the end, though, she concluded that both beings were beyond her understanding and hence, the exact power level was left unknown.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Platinum Dragon Lord awakens from his slumber as he is greeted with a visit by Rigrit and the two discuss the strange occurrences happening in the world lately. At the same time, she has taken notice of the Dragon Lord's suit of armor being partly damaged for some odd reason. Thereafter, they have a brief conversation in regard to what happened to the ring made through Wild Magic formerly in the hands of Rigrit, and about Evileye's skills and growth. The Dragon Lord later on also spoke of his encounter with an unknown, but a very powerful vampire and that it being the sole cause for the hole created in the armor's right shoulder. Because of that, the vampire's presence and strength does help him confirm his own suspicions that the threat of players who corrupt the world according to him have appeared yet again after some centuries past. Rigrit was willing to offer Platinum Dragon Lord ideas on how to prepare for it as he should seek aid from potential allies that might want to work with him. She recommended that the best possible candidates out there for him to recruit allies will be his fellow Dragon Lords who back then didn't take up arms against the Eight Greed Kings. However, the Dragon Lord quickly dismisses that idea aside, since he knows they aren't the type to lend him aid. He felt the chances of waking an unnamed female individual up at the deepest level of the sea city is higher and can likely assist him. Though Rigrit doubts such an event will happen anytime soon, stating that their leader could've given them more necessary information in regard to players if he didn't die so abruptly two hundred years ago. The Dragon Lord concludes that their leader's death could not be prevented after he had killed his friend who arrived in this world with him and understands why one would want to reject the resurrection. Regardless of what happened in the past, the Dragon Lord then proceeds to request Rigrit's help to gather information which matches the guild weapon he has in possession or other YGGDRASIL's special items like the reinforced armor owned by Red Drop.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission The Rule of Conspiracy Arc When thinking about the potential dangers that the Argland Council State can pose to their nation, the Slane Theocracy's Cardinals narrow such threat down to Platinum Dragon Lord. Among the councilors in control of the Argland Council State, he is the one that the Cardinals are most likely to be wary of. They didn't want to face off with the said Dragon Lord in combat as long as he is around, fearing the worst consequences of their nation end up being destroyed if such an event happen. Moreover, the Cardinals assumed that if they were to deploy Zesshi Zetsumei against the Elf Country, then Platinum Dragon Lord might respond in kind due to their action. They have also considered the possibility that their World Item, Downfall of Castle and Country will probably not work on him, unlike with Catastrophe Dragon Lord. Left with no other choice but to set up a meeting between them, the Cardinals decided to send a messenger to talk with Platinum Dragon Lord in regard to the Elves.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission The Witch of the Falling Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers Apart from once being a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Rigrit regards him as the strongest being in the New World. Thus, Platinum Dragon Lord might possibly be the strongest Dragon Lord at present as he possessed the leftover items from the Eight Greed King's floating castle. Evileye even thought that Jaldabaoth is as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord to the point where she could not determine who was stronger among the two. According to the author Maruyama, he regarded the racial levels Platinum Dragon Lord have were his special dragon exclusive classes that shared a connection to Wild Magic.Overlord Volume 11 Author Thoughts Compared to his Deep Darkness Dragon Lord counterpart, he described Platinum Dragon Lord as being the "natural enemy" of both Shalltear Bloodfallen and Ainz Ooal Gown.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: April 29, 2019 This would suggest that perhaps he may have been a specific, very powerful Dragon belonging to the Holy or Light Element which is a fatal weakness to undead beings. An example of his strength was when Platinum Dragon Lord fought against Shalltear by controlling a suit of armor remotely from afar. He felt the ominous presence of that vampire to be evil in nature. It was highly presumed that Platinum Dragon Lord was able to make out the enemy's negative karma values and evil-alignment similar to a Dragon Paladin. Nevertheless, it seems apparent that Platinum Dragon Lord was obviously inferior to Shalltear under that condition and wasn't using his main body to fight. While so, he happens to be one of the few remaining users of Wild Magic at present. The cardinals of the Slane Theocracy has even stated that if they did battle with him, they ran the possible risk of their country being reduced to scorched earth. As a Dragon Lord among Dragon Lords, his perceptive abilities were said to be far better than that of normal dragons. Hence, anyone who wanted to sneak up to him without being caught had to be exceptionally skilled in the area of infiltration or hiding their presence. Despite his long lifespan, he only knew a handful of people who could actually pull this feat off to his acknowledgment. First would be the other Dragon Lords who he considered to be his fellow equals, followed by the assassin Izaniya and the necromancer Rigrit of the Thirteen Heroes. Platinum Dragon Lord is considered to be the most powerful dragon out of all the five permanent members within the Argland Council State.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Although he is called a Dragon Lord in the present timeline, he is estimated to be vastly inferior compared to the Dragon Lords from five hundred years ago. In the Web Novel, despite being a user of Wild Magic, he still possesses a power which barely exceeded that of a child. He was capable of sensing the power of a super-tier magic spell being used by a nearby player from afar.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 Active * Unnamed Explosive Attack: According to Draudillon's grandfather, Platinum Dragon Lord possessed an explosion-like ultimate attack via using Wild Magic.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission The Web Novel version of Shalltear described Platinum Dragon Lord's attack to be an ultimate explosion, wherein which it stained the world with a blinding white flash. A thunderous roar and an eruption of tremendous heat flare is created from the explosion. The shockwave it generated blew the land away and the rising dirt and sand formed a mushroom cloud in the air. The lethal area of the superheated pulse was measured in kilometers, and there was no trace of movement within it. A foe who managed to get caught within this blinding light's range suffered from intense effects such as their entire body getting badly burned and charred by the heat-like shockwave. It can even impair the foe's field of vision under a brilliant white light. At the same time, the foe gets tossed and turned about, like a branch swallowed in a whirlpool while losing their sense of balance. This kind of attack left the foe somewhat immobilized to the point that they are unable to move their body, carry out actions, or speak properly. The explosion is potent as it could effectively damage Shalltear who despite possessing fire immunity, took fire damage anyways without resistance.Kugane Maruyama's Alternative Story of Platinum Dragon Lord vs Shalltear Bloodfallen Main Equipment * Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor Relationships Rigrit Bers Caurau The two have known each other for a long time, since the time they were both part of the Thirteen Heroes. They're still friends regardless of what transpired in the past. For instance, she knows that Platinum Dragon Lord deceived the group when he used his armor persona, but didn't let this ruined their friendship. Reasonably so, the two are still in good term with each other as they were willing to cooperate on issues like players and how to deal with them in the near future. This would include Rigrit's part of offering suggestions or advice to Platinum Dragon Lord such as requesting for military aid from his fellow Dragon Lords. Evileye Platinum Dragon Lord remembers his time with Evileye fondly. He seems to know enough about Evileye, stating that Rigrit is one of the only few humans out there who could defeat her, but with help from friends of Blue Roses. Leader of the Thirteen Heroes Despite his disdain towards Players, the Leader of the Thirteen Heroes earned Platinum Dragon Lord's trust and respect. In the Web Novel, his faith in the leader led him to make the choice of lending the Eight Greed Kings' Guild weapon to him in helping combat the Evil Deities. He also claimed to understand why he rejected resurrection after having to kill his fellow Player. Izaniya According to the Dragon Lord himself, she was one of the few people that could sneak up on him, earning his respect to the assassin's abilities. Shalltear Bloodfallen Platinum Dragon Lord encountered Shalltear by chance while she was brainwashed and they had a brief fight. Afterwards, Platinum Dragon Lord described Shalltear to be evil and believed she was stronger than him. Trivia * It was revealed in the Light Novel series that his given nickname would be Tsa or Tsar (ツァ). * According to Yen Press's official translation, the Dragon Lord goes by the name of Zeyndelux Vaishion. For Nigel's translation of Platinum Dragon Lord, it happens to be called Tsaindorcus Vaision. For Skythewood's translation, it was referred as such to be Tsaindoruks Vaision. * In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't notice Nazarick until the end of the former part. Rigrit informs him about Ainz Ooal Gown in the epilogue. * Maruyama noted that in the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord had a special deal going on with the Six Great Gods, to strike the Eight Greed Kings together.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: December 24, 2014 * It is likely that Platinum Dragon Lord's residence is within the floating castle of the Eight Greed Kings, as it preserves their guild weapon. If the Eight Greed King's guild weapon were to be destroyed by any means, this would also mean the destruction of their guild headquarter. * Under the guise of his armor controlled by him from afar, Platinum Dragon Lord may be considered a discreet participant in the war against Evil Deities until the Thirteen Heroes find out about his true identity. * Based on the name of this said Dragon Lord, in D&D lore, there is a similar being called Platinum dragons which were said to be metallic dragons and part of the good-alignment. There exist three of the most powerful Platinum dragons that have been revered as deities. The most infamous one was called, Bahamut, who is the god of good dragon-kind and he is known to have Paladins that serve him. Quotes * (To Rigrit): "Oh? That ring is gone, what happened? I can't imagine anyone taking it from you… But it is still an item that exceed the realms of humanity. It must not fall into the wrong hands. Especially the Slane Theocracy or the likes of the Black Scripture." * (To Rigrit): "...The chances for it being just an unlucky encounter is high, but I could feel that the nature of that vampire was evil. And what a coincidence it was. Was the sudden encounter a bad luck, or was I lucky to have learned about their presence?" * (To Rigrit): "My answer is the same. It is difficult. To be frank, the ones who survived thus far are the ones who did not fight the Eight Greed Kings back then. And they are the likes of Heavenly Dragon Lord that kept flying around in the sky or Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, who knows what he is doing, holing up in that giant cave underground. I can't imagine these guys lending us aid." * (To Rigrit): "... Maybe. But my personal opinion is that the chance of waking 'her' who is sleeping at the deepest level of the sea city would be higher." * (To Rigrit): "That couldn't be helped. He was shocked after killing one of the companions who came with him. It was understandable for him to reject resurrection. Back then, weren’t you shocked as well, Rigrit?" * (To Rigrit): "This is something I had been doing all this while, but I hope for your assistance. I beseech you to collect information about items that can match that guild weapon-sword over there. Or special items like the Reinforced Armour owned by the Kingdom's Adamantite-ranked adventurers, Red Drop." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Misc= pl:Platynowy Smoczy Władca Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Old Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Councilors Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Casters Category:Legendary Figures Category:Dragon Lords Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Five Dragon Councillors Category:Argland Council State